Winter Dawn
by Water1Wolf
Summary: When a young girl is changed in the middle of a Cullen crisis, Alice sees her as the key. But how will she help to fix their problems? All characters kept from books - post Breaking Dawn. Mild language used. (Warning: Old story, the characters aren't really that great, but I'm leaving it here because some like it)
1. Changing

**A/N Hello. Really sorry about changing the POV so often, but I won't be doing it after this chapter. Promise!**

**Also sorry about switching between present and past tense - I originally started in past, and some bits didn't sound right when I changed them to present - there's only a switch to present and a switch to past though - so after that you'll be fine. I'm going to try to submit a chapter per new reviewer, so get reviewing!**

**Update: After re-reading BD, I have realised how wrong parts of this are (and also how bad my writing is), so I'm uploading all the chapters just to get it over and done with. i am planning to re-write the story at some point, but I won't be doing that any time soon. I am going to write a sequel in which this story will be summarised, so really, you don't need to read it. Bye!  
**

**Chapter One - Changing.**

**Me**

We were having a family holiday in Scotland.

I was on a walk, investigating a hidden path.

I never guessed that they'd be there.

**Edward**

We were hunting. It was a rarity nowadays, ever since they took Bella, we've been scared to leave each other alone.

Ever since they took Bella, I've hunted hard.

Every beast in the wild helps me vent my fury on the Volturi. I tease them, slowly making my advances. I torture, make it last. But the animals can't give me Bella back. And the real Volturi won't.

But this one wasn't an animal, and she smelt good. _Like Bella_, a small thought pushed at the back of my mind. But it couldn't get through to the monster, which had dropped the deer, and was running. Finally, to get to taste her sweet blood. I ripped away from Alice, and my recent habits kicked in. Tease. Spook. Chase. I zipped past behind the girl. Her head flipped around, too slowly to catch me, but fast enough to send her scent in my direction. So sweet. This would be good.

**Me**

I sped up. Whatever this thing behind me was, I knew that it was fast. And fast meant dangerous. And dangerous could kill me, and I didn't want that. Not now. _Not ever_, a small thought commented in the back of my head, but that was no time to collapse from my fear of death, so I pushed it away. I had started running. I kept seeing these flashes, as something zipped past me. A clearing, up ahead. Light. Light was good, it made me feel safe. Bad things don't come out in the light, or at least that's what my instinct told me. But I could see otherwise, as he glimmered in front of me. But I was out of breath, panting, I couldn't run, couldn't fight, could only watch as the glittering angel descended upon me, an evil smile on his face. I don't want to die.

**Edward**

Alice had caught up. She was standing in the back; she knew this was my show. The girl though, she was strange. A billion thoughts were passing through her head, flashing through varieties of thought chains. And many of them lead to the same thing. She wanted to live forever. She saw my reaction to that thought, and realisation dawned on her.

_He can read me_.

Then she started flashing through all the stories she'd read, about psychics, or anything like them. Her face lit up.

_Twilight._

She looks disappointed when it has no effect. True, we'd heard of the book, but Bella had told us that it was just a load of crap, Human's fantasizing about magic powers and sex and stuff. It always comes down to sex with them. She described it as 'horrid', so I never saw the need to read it. Maybe I should have. The girl was looking panicky - she looked at Alice behind me, like she wanted reassurance. I sunk my teeth into her, and started sucking her beautiful juices out. Then she shot a dagger into my brain.

_Edward_.

I flinched back to my real self. How did she know? She'd have to try something better, as the monster came back, wanting, needing her blood.

**Me**

He started coming back at me, but I knew what to do. I was startled that he'd never read twilight, but I guess it made sense that Bella wanted to hide it. If he was Edward, then the girl in the back must have been Alice. She looked younger than I thought, and younger than the filmmakers thought too. But it didn't matter. I started remembering the films, it didn't matter that they were played by different people; he still recognised the memories as his own. That was it. He clicked out, realising what he had done. And only when I stopped being so focused did the pain shoot up at me, tearing through me like the venom it was. I could feel my DNA being ripped apart, replaced. I was changing.

**Alice**

He stopped. Good. I knew that the girl would do it, how else would she have been in our futures? What scared me was the look on Edward's face when he looked up at me, he looked so confused.

"It's Bella, it's Bella, and I'm killing her again."

"Edds, what are you talking about? Of course it's not Bella, we changed her, and she's in our futures."

"She changed back. It's her, it's her, she remembers!"

He was going into hysterics by then, he seemed so scared, I just didn't know what to do…

"Alice, suck it out, suck out the venom"

"I can't, Edds, you could only do it for Bells because you loved her, and even that was hard."

The girl was still screaming, so if we were going to do something, we'd have to do it soon, or she'd have changed too far.

**Edward**

A thought takes me by surprise. Carlisle could suck it out – he's the most powerful of any of us. We just had to get her to him. I bent down and picked her up, and although Alice was wondering what I was doing, she didn't intervene. I started racing home, and although she started running before I did, she still fell behind. Even carrying someone, who was then yelling her head off, I was still faster than Alice.

They look surprised when I come in, but I guess they weren't expecting me to come home with a human in my arms. Jasper looks taken over by her scent, but a quick growl stops him. I guess he's getting better at controlling himself.

"Carlisle, suck it out." I'm practically pleading with him as he takes her from my arms, and rushes her onto the dining room table. He starts checking her in various places, but I know every second is valuable, as her screams become louder by the second.

"Just do it, Carlisle!" I practically scream at him.

"I can't." I didn't realise that I'd been ignoring his, and everyone's thoughts until then, but when I let them flood back I realise that he's right. She's too far gone. And only now do I realise that it isn't Bella, no matter how much she knows. I can read her mind. And I can't make another child be dragged into our life. She'd be better off dead.

**Alice**

As soon as I see what Edward's planning to do, I move even faster home. Even if no-one else knows it yet, this child is the key. To Bella, maybe to so much more. He may be planning to use a crude kitchen knife, but anything with our power behind it could kill, so I need to be faster.

I don't know why he didn't just break her neck or something quicker, but I'm glad he chose not to. It gave me time to get to the table where she lay, to intercept him.

"She wants this. We need her. For Bella."

No-one's said Bella's name in such a long time. We almost thought we'd lost her, except for my visions. They just never told us _how_ she'd get back. Anyway, because of our reluctance to say her name, everyone freezes when I say this. Edward drops the knife, and looks up at me like a lost little puppy.

"Really?"

"Mm-Hmm."

But the girl's still screaming, and suddenly I know what I can do. The pill. We've been working on it for a while now, ever since we learnt that human drugs can change the process, like with Bella, it desensitised her so she felt less of what it feels like to change. Well, until the end. But me and Carlisle have been working on various batches of modified drugs. I scan the future while I decide which drug to use. I see her telling us the effects of each one as I decide to use it. One doesn't have her in at all, so I get rid of the pill altogether. A few others say that she couldn't see the world around, but could still feel it, but there's one that shows her saying that it was just like sleeping, so I use that one. I pop it into her mouth and press a few pressure points in her neck to make her swallow. It should only take a few minutes to start working.

**Me**

The fire starts to fade away, and the further away it gets, the more the venom pain dissipates. I feel myself falling away from the flame. Falling into nothing.

I wake up in time to hear my heart give it's last little flutter, before I become completely unmoving.


	2. Hunt

**Chapter two - hunt.**

Everyone's in the room, and I don't know how but I know who they are. I guess it must be from the books. Jasper's in the front, guarding the others. He knows I could be dangerous. And I might be, I know that newborns are supposed to be powerful, but I don't _feel_ powerful. I just feel like me. And then I notice. The sight, the sounds. Everything's more intense, like I'm on drugs or something.

Edward lets out a sharp laugh, but I can tell that although it amuses him, it won't make him happy. He looks dead inside. I check over the room. Behind Jasper, Alice's trying to get to me, but he won't let her out. Esme and Carlisle are to his left, and Emmett and Rosalie to his right, but still behind him. Edward's on the other side of the room. Alone.

He answers the question in my head. "The Volturi took her."

"Then we'll get her back."

I don't know what made me say it, it just felt right, and when I do say it, he seems to lighten up a bit.

Carlisle interrupts our hopeful silence. "You must be thirsty." And as soon as he says it, I feel the raw burn at the back of my throat.

"I am now." That gets a laugh out of him, and he steps up to the window. I know why we can't go downstairs – I can smell Renesmee and Jake from here. I have a fear of heights, so instead of standing on the windowsill before jumping, I just run from where I've been laying and jump straight out of it. It saves me having to look down.

Edward, Emmett and Alice follow, though Jasper looks like he'd prefer it if she didn't. Edward is probably there for his speed and thought reading – he'll know if there's a human around. Emmett is probably there for his strength, even though he couldn't take me down, he'll do better than the others at fighting a newborn. Alice… well, she'll be able to see if I'm going to do anything I'll regret.

We leap over the river by the house, and then Edward asks me the question.

"How did you know about us?"

I replayed scenes in my head – the book covers, the films, and told him about them. He looked shocked, then angry.

"And she just used our real names? She was so careless!" Then he slowed, and looked slightly happier, "Though it would be nice to know what she was thinking…"

That's when we smell the deer up ahead. There's a whole herd, and immediately Carlisle speaks up:

"Not the elder, or any of the pregnant females, or the young." Emmett lets out a groan of frustration at not being able to fight the big one.

"Except for our newborn. I doubt she'll be able to control it, but let's not deliberately mess up the wildlife."

"Name's Mae"

Ok, so maybe it wasn't, but I'd always liked the name, and newborn humans always get new names, so I figured, why not?

Edward snorts, and I glare at him. I'm not sure we'll get along too well, I don't really like others reading my thoughts.

Then Emmett shoots off, and the rest of us follow close behind. I manage to grab a young male, but he's dead before he realises anything's happened. I snapped his neck. I start draining his blood, and it cools the back of my throat a bit, but it seems only milliseconds before it ends. And it probably was, as the deer have only moved a little. I immediately pounce on another male, and drain him too. Now at least I feel satisfied, and I can feel a slight tingling at the back of my brain. I focus on it, and track down where the feeling's coming from. Edward! But he doesn't look like he's doing anything out of the ordinary.

I focus a little harder on it, and bring it more into the centre of my brain. It's like a string, and as I focus even more, I can almost make out a pinky-purple pulsating line joining my brain and his. As he registers what I'm thinking, even he looks confused. I follow the line with my brain, and see a tingle point (ok, so maybe it's a weird name for it, but it describes it perfectly!) in the centre of his mind too. Except that his is pulling the rope, like some kind of infinite line, towards him. And now I realise, the line is my thoughts. And I get annoyed at it, so I copy the line in my head, but reverse it, so there is a separate pulsing line, turquoise-green this time, leading from him to me.

_What a weird thing to do, how's that supposed to…_

He slows down as he realises that I can read his thoughts, and looks at me in horror. I quickly focus on changing the line, so that it is not so much a string, but more a magnetic pull, with my mind representing one pole, and others minds representing the other. Suddenly, I get many thought tracks reaching me. Emmett's still focused on the deer he's sucking. _Four down_. Honestly, he's drinking more than me, and **I'm**supposed to be the newborn. Carlisle seems confused at the intense focus on my face, _has she some kind of power too?_ Alice is well, smiling. In her head anyway. _I knew you were special_. I bet this means that I'm just about to tell them all what happened. The thoughts are annoying me, so I push my tingle point to the back of my head, and imagine locking it in a box, and they quieten down, before disappearing completely. Well, the skill certainly seems useful. Edward looks confused, and then I see a look of concentration on his face. I think that he just copied my technique. He looks startled, then speaks up.

"Well, that's great – I've been trying to work out for 100 years how to turn it off and then some randomer figures it out an hour after becoming a newborn!"

I feel a grin etch up my face and then I burst out laughing. He glares at me, and I feel the tingling return to my head as he turns his power back on and races off back to the house. That didn't going too well.

Alice spoke up, in a laughing tone, "What the hell did you _do _to him?"

"Well, I copied his power, then got annoyed at everyone's thoughts so pushed it away to the back of my head, and I couldn't hear them anymore. He tried it and, well, I think it worked."

Carlisle spoke next, "What do you mean, copied his power?"

"Umm… I felt a tingle in the back of my head, focused on it, saw a link between my head and his, and saw it kind of… moving towards him, so I copied that but reversed it so that his thoughts came to me, then extended it and, well, I heard everyone's thoughts."

They both look stunned. Emmett hadn't taken a blind bit of notice though, and popped back with blood on his face, like a little toddler.

"Hey, where'd Eddie go?"

So we headed back to the house.


	3. Power

**Chapter three - Power.**

Carlisle decided that since I didn't seem as bloodthirsty as a normal newborn, it might be safe to introduce me to Nessie and Jake. They and Rose were waiting in the lounge when we entered, and Rose looked like she was about to have a heart attack when I came in.

"You brought her here? Carlisle, she could kill them!"

Carlisle looked like he was about to say something, but I spoke first,

"So could any vamp, but I promise that if I feel like I'm going to attack anyone I will say and try to run away, Ok?" Boy, that was a lot of rhymes, but she seems to trust me, or at least put up with me, so she harrumphs and moves away. That's when I see them.

Nessie and Jake.

She looks barely younger than me, certainly no less than twelve, probably closer to fourteen, which was most definitely not what I'd thought. "She's going to be four in September, but she doesn't look it, does she?" Carlisle says with a smile. Jake's lounging next to Nessie on the sofa, but he looks ready to shift at any moment – probably ready to protect her. She gets up and walks towards me, but Jake quickly stops her. I see her mutter something in his ear, but it was too low for me to hear, and he seems to resign to just following her up to me. I'd stopped breathing a while ago, but that doesn't stop her scent winding its way up my nostrils. Luckily it's soon masked by the scent of Jake, which, although unpleasant, at least calms me down a little.

She reaches up and touches my face, while saying, "This is Bella, my mum." And I can see her, every detail of her vampiric form. She's beautiful. Of course, Nessie wouldn't know what she was like before the transformation, so I can only guess at that. Then the image changes, two of the Volturi slipping into the house through Bella's window. Through the drapery of Renesmee's bed, I can see them grab Bella as she looks away, walking towards the door of the room.

"I thought it was our coven, that they were playing a game, so I didn't call out to anyone. I didn't think that they were…"

Carlisle speaks up to cover Renesmee's sudden silence, "She was only one and a half at the time, though physically she seemed about eight. She wouldn't have known."

I reached my hand out to her, felt her warm skin again, and tried to copy her power. I showed her a picture of my house, and my dog running around madly.

"This is where I come from, do you like it?"

She nods, and wipes away a tear that has gathered on her face.

"Was that a dog?"

"Yup."

"Grandpa, can we get a dog now? Bella won't kill it if it's mine, will she?"

"I'm not sure, Ness, they're a lot of work… It needs walking, and poop picking, and…"

"Actually, it doesn't sound so fun anymore. And I'm tired. Night." She walked over and flopped out on the couch, with Jake watching over her.

It was now night time, and Alice called me up to her room.

"Now, I just want to see if you can copy _my_ power, so, um, I'm going to look about thirty seconds into the future, and I need you to try to focus on me, see if there's anything you can feel or see or whatever."

Her eyes focused a little and I saw a pale pink mist dissipate from around her, onto me, but although it was extending towards me, it looked like it was travelling toward her, and as we got closer to the thirty second mark it became more intense, moving to a hot pink colour. She'd already stopped looking into the future, but the mist was still there, and it still seemed to be flowing back to her from around my body, except… disappearing. It's like it was travelling back in time from this point. I concentrate on one bit of mist, like I'm trying to unravel its secrets, and then I do. I feel the raw power of it in my mind, ready to be used. And then the rest of the mist just vanishes, which I guess makes sense if she didn't see further than this point. As I don't know how to do timeframes yet, I just kind of tell the power to 'show me what I will be doing in thirty seconds'. So it does, and I see me telling her that it worked, and how it did, which takes all of twenty seconds to say. I breathe for a few seconds, before telling her what I just saw myself telling her. About how I copied it, and how it just worked, even though I had no real clue of how it knew what distance to travel.

She soon got me to do the same with jasper, though his was like a soft coloured light, blue for calm, yellow for happy, things like that, and it was fairly easy to copy. While we were checking that it had worked, Alice went to tell Carlisle what my skill was. He seemed a little surprised, but then he seemed to figure out another test for me.

"So far you've been copying, but it seems as if you have had to figure it out for yourself, so I was thinking that you might be able to… make a new power for yourself."

I was speechless. If this was true, then I'd be able to do whatever was in the limits of my imagination.

"Now, of course, it'll be harder to create than to copy, but I think you can do it."

So I did. I focused on a rock, and, as most of the powers seemed to be colour based, I created an orange (don't ask me why, it just felt right) liquidy substance, of course only visible to my mind, as no-one else seemed to see it, which flowed out and connected to the rock. I thought about pushing the rock upwards, and it started levitating. I let it back down again, amazed with my ability, and stored the orange power away under 'telekinesis', which it basically just moving objects with the mind. After, just to see if I would have to imagine the power every time I needed to use it, I switched Edward's mind reading back on. I didn't see any pulsing, twisting turquoise lights this time, but I could still hear the thoughts. Esme was wondering what was so special about me, as with everyone who knew rushing around me no-one had thought to tell her. Or Rosalie, Emmett or Jake, but Renesmee had probably guessed. I soon turned off my telepathy though, as Edward was moping around and being depressed, which would not help my mood, as I am so easily influenced by others.

Just to see if the telekinesis needed my orange liquid to work, I told myself to raise a slightly larger rock. And it just rose into the air. I lowered it back down again, slowly. I was stunned. So was everyone else by the looks of it.

Then Alice had a vision.


	4. Visions

**Bet you've been waiting since forever to see Alice's Vision! Of course you haven't, cus no one actually reads this stuff! And it'll probably be the same when I write the sequel, too. Sigh.**

**Chapter four - Visions.  
**

_Black cloaks, swarming across the land. Reaching out, finding us. A confrontation, on a wide open area. Aro in front, three boys and two girls spread out in triangle formation behind him. One of the girls has golden eyes; the others are all blood red. Many other black cloaks reach out behind them, but the heads are down. They face us, and the golden-eye looks longing at Edward, but she does not move. _

Then the vision ended. Me and Alice stare at each other, before she finally speaks,

"They're coming."

"How long."

"Perhaps a month, no longer than that. The whole coven seemed to be with them."

"We better start preparing, you know what they will do."

I quickly reached out a thought to Carlisle, asking him. I managed to make a two-way one, so he could hear too. He showed me how they had come in the night, just like Renesmee had showed me. They were organised – they came while Alice and Jasper were away - visiting old friends, and Edward and Carlisle were working late shifts at the hospital. They slipped in, unseen, into the house, and snatched Bella up, and were gone so quickly that she had no time to scream. They knew what had happened because of the thoughts Edward heard, but by the time he realised that they were at the house, it was too late. Alice came back the next day, saying that she'd seen it, and a whole lot more, that the Volturi had made a split decision an hour before they went, and that they planned to take one of them, and if they couldn't, then they would burn the house, kill people in the streets, do anything to get Bella, Edward, or Alice. They thought that they just needed one for our coven to fall apart.

"What shall we do?" I asked them. I doubted that there was much, as they were bringing the whole of their Coven, and without Bella they'd just be able to desensitise us.

"There's nothing _to_ do." Edward said, "We just have to wait for them."

But there's always something you can do, and I had the beginnings of a plan forming in my head.

"Let's go outside."

**Hehehe. Cliffhanger, no? Remember, a review will get you a chapter, so please do!**


	5. Messing Around

**Chapter five - Messing Around.**

I managed to collect everyone outside, though some were more enthusiastic than others about it. Rosalie was the first to speak up,

"Why the **hell** are we out here?"

"Well, we need to be doing something, so I decided it'd be fun to experiment with my powers, to see what I can do. Does anyone want to suggest anything?"

"Turn invisible!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically at me.

So I focused on the environment, got in sync with it, and just pulled its cover over me.

"Woah." I heard him say, so I turned on the telepathy to see what they saw. And they didn't see me, which was pretty good. I released my grip on the blanket and it fell away. Even Rosalie looked pretty shocked.

A few more things were suggested – sight manipulation (which ended up with Emmett running into a tree, which was quite funny), levitation (and as I said before, I don't like heights so this wasn't so great), mind control (also a kind of spirit walk, which was **very** hard to get out of), and manifestation, which is creating things out of nothing. By that point we were fresh out of ideas, so we headed back inside.

"Ooh! You haven't even seen yourself yet!" Alice suddenly told me, with a big grin on her face, and took me upstairs. What was so amazing that I had to see right now? I knew that I'd supposedly be prettier, and paler, and that my eyes would be…

I gasped when I saw myself. Alice had done a full makeover whilst I slept. She'd even dressed me, which seemed quite weird, and,

"You cut my hair." I accused of her. I'd always liked having long hair, but I liked this style even more. It was layered, like all my friends had had. It suited me.

"You like it." I bet that she knew that even before she cut it. She would make an excellent hairdresser – she'd always get the perfect style. I nodded in response to her answer, and she grinned back at me. "I also changed your clothes everyday, and waxed your legs and any other disgusting bodily hairs."

Eww. Why every day? I wasn't even awake. But waxing… well, I guess it was the best point for it, seeing as any pain made by it would be ignored because of the venom pain, and as she'd stopped that… I wouldn't feel the waxing anyway.

It was starting to grow light now, so I decided to try another power. I headed outside, and Alice followed. She seemed attached to me, like a child to a new toy. I felt the heat as the first rays of sunlight bounced off me, and I looked down to check. I was sparkling.

I focused on the rays, and tried to deflect about a quarter of them from my body. My sparkling faded away, but it might not quite in direct sunlight. I store the 'black blanket' skill away for future use – especially for if I ever returned to human society. "Cool," was the shocked whisper I heard from behind me.

After that, life got pretty boring. Every so often someone would come up with a new skill to try, but otherwise we mostly moped around. I was through with the books that they had in their house within a few days, and they weren't connected to anywhere electrically, so there wasn't much else to do. So I explored.

At first, I didn't think that there was much to find, but after a few days of wandering around and pressing random cracks in the walls (you know, for secret passages and the like), I struck lucky. Hidden behind a mirror in what I assumed to be Bella's room, was a small alcove, in which she had placed a few things. There were a few pictures of her dad, her mum and various friends, and even some drawings. I think one of them was the Volturi- it certainly looked that way from the cloaks and the way they seemed to swarm across the picture. I could see another – a girl with long hair, probably Bree, sitting beside the fire of her coven. I never knew Bella could draw. Hidden behind them were four books – the Twilight books. Before I could lift one up, Edward was in the room and had knocked me to the side. Stupid mind-reading powers. I stayed sat down where he'd pushed me, as he flicked through the books.

"Everything, every little detail,' He continued to murmur as he scanned through the books. As he started to get up to go downstairs to show the others, I stopped him.

"Don't show them yet. What if Aro reads the others?"

"Like he doesn't already **know**." He muttered back at me.

"He likely doesn't – he's more interested in the factual side of things anyway, and Bella will have probably spun the same story as she did to you."

Although he didn't seem completely convinced, he put the books back away where they'd come from, and we replaced the mirror.

Life slowed down almost to a halt. Days were spent moping, hunting, or play-fighting with the others (for those of us that were brave enough to do it). I managed to create a blast-type power – a bright white glowing sphere that hit like a speeding rock or exploded to cause powerful shock waves, but it never seemed to affect me. It could be useful. Nothing much else happened, until a few days before they came, when Alice had another vision. A few more, actually, as my brain considered plans.

"You _**can't**_"

"It's only one choice of many, and I don't know which one I'll go for at the moment – maybe I'll even let them decide."

She looked a bit worried, but not enough to chain me down (believe me, if she thought I was going to do something stupid, she would).


	6. Volturi

**Chapter six - Volturi.**

We set off at dawn on the day that they came – for some reason they'd chosen daylight rather than nightfall to come to us, not that we minded. We reached the clearing about half and hour early, which was useful, so I could begin to put my plan into action.

"Please reconsider." Even though Alice had come to terms with my plans, she still wasn't all too happy with them.

"Alice, you know how much Edward needs Bella; and anyway, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. It'll be fine."

I hoped.

As we saw them swarming towards us, I faded into the shadows. Ok, so it wasn't really needed, but I felt like doing the whole 'spooky-person-comes-out-from-nowhere' thing. They slowed down as they got closer, and then stopped a few metres in front of us.

"I think you know why we are here." Aro had a smirk on his face as he said it, like there was some kind of in-joke to it. No-one else found it funny, though. He looked coolly down the scattered formation the others held. "Not exactly much resistance…"

Then he began to sniff the air. "Hmm? What's that? Is there… a _newborn_ here?

I walked out of the shadows, and he looked surprised.

"Well done for noticing me, but I did think you'd have done it a little quicker than that." I said sarcastically to him. To be honest, I just felt like winding him up.

"Oh, and who might you be?" He said, stretching his hand out. I knew he wanted to read me, but I'd never let that happen.

"I'm Mae, and for your information, I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Well Mae, as you seem to be the only one talking, do you know why we're here?"

"Yes." He looked at me questioningly for a few seconds before I decided to speak again. "You've come to give us Bella back."

He laughed sharply at that. "I-" I interrupted him before he had a chance to speak again.

"No, really. That was the purpose of your venture. It may not have seemed so to your minds, but that is how this will end up."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Because I'm smart." I waited a few seconds before carrying on, "Now you have a few options for this – option one is the most preferable, and easiest – you give us Bella and leave. Option two – me and Bella swap and than we leave. Option three – We annihilate you, and take Bella, and you all die, though that's not preferable."

"Option four – we…"

"No. There is no option four. You have all the choices you're going to get."

"Jane, she's beginning to bore me." My eyes flicked to Jane as she began to smile at me.

And the Pain-ball shot out.

It looked like a gaseous, multicoloured substance. And it raced towards me at speeds faster than we could run – faster than a bullet. I reached my hands out before me, and caught the ball. The sheer speed of it made me step back a bit. Jane began to look a little confused. I could feel it starting to prickle my hands, but I soon threw it back at her. I smiled an evil smile just before it hit and she fell down screaming. I stored 'the pain' away for later use.

Aro looked a little shocked, and then smiled at me. "My, my, you **are** interesting."

"Never said I wasn't."

"A reflection shield – I never even thought about it." He muttered to himself. I knew that it wasn't – if I wasn't focused, then it would've hit me, and I knew that my power was so much more than that. He looked back at me, and I could see in his eyes that he wanted me for his coven.

"All you have to do is give us Bella back – simple as."

"You know that won't happen."

"I know that it will." I insisted.

"Oh, and how will you make that happen?"

"Would you like a demonstration?

"Go on then."

"Sorry to the ones that are hurt, but this shouldn't kill anyone – it's only weak."

He looked expectantly up at me, so I created an energy ball. It was weaker than my normal ones – about 50% transparent, but it should be strong enough to prove my point.

I sent it flying through the ranks positioned behind him – it bowled most of them over as it went flying past. After I had shot it around all the ranks, I sent it to the middle, where it exploded, sending any who weren't already down flying into the air – except for Aro and those around him – I let them be. Don't want to upset the boss.

He locked shocked, and then although he put on a brave face, I could tell that he was scared inside. Bella looked scared too, so I set up a mind-link with her as Aro surveyed the damage I'd caused.

_Bella, it's Ok – I'll get you out of this._

She looked up from where she was, a look of mixed shock and terror on her face.

_Don't worry – I can only get through your shield using Renesmee's skill._

_Who __**are**__ you?_

_I'm… Mae._

_No. Really._

_The others will explain. For now, we just need to get you back with them._

She nodded her head, and I broke the connection.

Aro looked up at me again, and surprisingly said, "Well, after seeing that, I think that option two is a good choice."

"**What?** Are you _**insane?**_" Caius yelled out, "We could have the whole lot, and you-"

"Quiet, Caius. I think this will be fine." He reached out his hand to me, and I could see a reddish glow start to appear around it. I quickly mind-messaged Bella,

_Shield me._

I focused and saw a purple-grey translucent blanket stretching out to cover me. I copied it, and mind-messaged her again,

_Stop it now._

She looked confused, but I felt it fade away, and quickly upped my own shield. I walked towards him, a sincere expression on my face. I made sure my shield fitted my body, and he touched my hand. I saw the red mist try to race up, and, quite literally, bounce off my shield.

"Bella, stop it."

"Stop what?" She looked almost like she didn't know what he was talking about, but she really didn't know what was happening.

"Shielding her."

"She's not." I said. He looked surprised and a little confused.

"Anyway, I thought we were swapping. Me for her. Bella." I said, beckoning her out. She slipped the black cloak off, and as I began to put it, Alice shouted out at Bella,

"Bella! You're still wearing the clothes you left with!"

"Well, these guys don't exactly have any modern clothes", she muttered. I laughed – even though she was scared, she could still be sarcastic.

I turned around to face our coven, "You guys have fun – I'll see you soon." And then I turned around, and we ran to Volterra.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Life was good in Volterra. They had various carnivorous beasts saved up, which would have been used for Bella, but instead of that I used them. We didn't do much after I arrived, so I had time to tour the libraries and read the books – which, sadly, were mostly non-fiction, although I did learn a lot. I told Aro that my skill was 'energy manipulation', and as most skills are just various energy patterns I could control them. I made good friends with Jane and Alec, so some people ended up grouping me in with them, 'the witches', but that didn't bother us. I missed the Cullens, and wished that I could run with them again, but I could survive with the Volturi.

Numerous vamps came in for trials, and if they had a power, I copied it. I kept Bella's shield up at all times, because Aro kept on trying to read me. I copied his power too, but I decided not to use it just yet – there are some things that I'd rather not know.

One day, Aro showed me an ancient tome. He told me it was 'the prophecy', some words of an insane future-seer, like Alice, except she could only see the certain futures – ones that would happen with any choice. She wrote them down in her own language, but they were often translated. This was the last prophecy she wrote before she died, giving just the words that 'the One can read it'. No-one could translate it.

But I could.

It was clear to me, which scared me. Was I meant to be turned? Meant to be a vampire?

Life takes on a whole new meaning when someone you never knew plans it for you.


End file.
